Run For Your Life
by GreenField
Summary: A what-if style sequel to 'An Affair of the Heart'. What if Elizabeth had been able to save George? Would they have had the life they always dreamed of, or would other problems always be waiting around the corner...? Rated M for my paranoia.Please Review! Cover image by Opal-moon  DeviantArt .
1. Bribery

**A/N: Hey...so. This is just going to be a fairly short 'what-if' story (approximately 11 chapters) of what would have happened if Elizabeth could have saved George. You will probably need to have read 'An Affair of the Heart' to get a feel of the way I write and the characters that I made up (especially Elizabeth!), but it's not like I'm going to chop off your head or anything if you didn't. Please, please review – I am writing this for my own entertainment but I would love your thoughts, feelings and opinions – and criticisms, if you wish! Thank you so much for reading, especially if you've been a reader of all my Tudor stories. Love you xxxx It's in Elizabeth's POV.**

I stood in the middle of my chamber, aware only of my own inertia to anything that had just happened. Jane's vindictive little smile as those lies slithered from her lips had been the last straw. The triumph in her eyes as the axes swung down to symbolise the face of my lover, her husband, and she saw me weeping in my sombre black, had been another stab in the gut. And now Cromwell had refused me; he had no compassion. He would not give me George back.

Maybe he just didn't like women weeping convulsively at his feet.

I would have to give him some collateral.

Sweeping around the rooms I shared with my husband like a dark, fiery whirlwind, I rifled through my little trunk of money that I had stashed away by my own means; little gifts from the two Queens I had served, when they had handed out a coin here and there for particularly good service, some jewels that had belonged to my mother. I kept only two items of jewellery: the emerald ring on my right hand given to me by George, and my portrait necklace. Everything else, I flung into the trunk. I ripped some seed pearls from my hoods, tore off a jewel-encrusted girdle, an ugly heirloom chunk of amber from my great-grandmother.

Without stopping to rationalise what I was doing, I ran to Phillip's desk in his separate bedchamber and pulled out every one of the small oaken draws. A relatively small but plump money sack tumbled out with a clink and I snatched it up, dropping it with a thud into the little trunk. I would not go to raid George's money yet; if I managed to save him, the money would be needed.

Just as I reached the door, I froze again. Maybe money would not be enough. Maybe Cromwell would want more than money...

I stared at myself in the looking-glass. My eyes were red, and although I carried a child my weight had plunged dramatically since the arrests of George and Anne. The widow's black made me look grey and wan. If Cromwell did want favours rather than money, I would not attract him looking like this. And although the thought made my skin crawl with sickness and betrayal, I knew that if it would save George, I would do it.

I rifled through my dresses and found one of my favourites, the scarlet, that had always made George want me. I pulled it on hastily and tightened the laces to force my breasts into prominent view, something I had never had to do before. I dabbled myself with perfume in all the right places, and pinched my cheeks and bit my lips to force the blood to them. Letting my hair loose and wild from my coif, I looked into the mirror and smiled a false, glowing smile.

I walked quickly, cloak wrapped tightly around me, trunk tucked under my arm, until I found the offices where Cromwell resided. For once, his many assistants did not mill around. I supposed he felt that they had done a good day's work and had nothing more to do. He was wrong.

I did not knock. I barged straight into his office without so much as a 'Good day'. Cromwell was seated quite alone, gazing at something that I could not see, his face blank. I wondered what he was thinking of. He started when I entered, and smirked.

"Mistress Elizabeth. I can't say I wasn't expecting you, after your little performance outside the Tower hall today" he said slowly. I drew myself up to my full height, which, admittedly, was not very tall. George had always teased me about it.

"Master Secretary" I paused, "I've come to offer you all I have, for George's life. I have...I have money, and jewels. Look!" I tipped the contents of the trunk upon the desk. My jewels clattered and the money clinked. A few coins rolled to the floor and the seed pearls bounced off the wood and were sent whizzing in all directions. Cromwell's eyebrow rose, and he put the tips of his fingers together, regarding me coolly. I could hear the panic in my voice, and he noted it too.

"Please" I continued, "You know I love him. You know that he is my life. I have his children, you have children – you understand what it means to want the best for them! I don't want my children growing up hearing tales about how their father lay with their Aunt"

"Which is, may I remind you, a criminal offence and the reason why your husband has been sentenced to death" Cromwell cut in. I glared at him. I did not know if what I was about to say was wise, but I had to say it.

"On charges that you made up" I whispered, "You know you did. You know that Jane told you those lies because she's a manipulative snake"

Cromwell was quiet for a very long time. I thought that he might kick me out there and then. His eyes met mine.

"Yes" he said quietely. There was another long pause.

"There is a lot of money on this table, Mistress Elizabeth" I could hear the implication in his voice. I scowled.

"All mine" I lied fiercely, "I've told you, there is nothing that I would not do to save George"

"You would do anything?" he looked disbelieving. I nodded.

"Yes. Anything"

I took a deep breath. Maybe he had been hinting at...oh no. I had been hoping that it would not come to this.

I walked slowly round to his side of the desk. His face was completely impassive. Even his eyes betrayed nothing. I forced my eyes to glitter with an artificial desire as I looked at him.

"If it isn't money you want..." I trailed off, voice soft. Even after all the things I had done for George, done _to_ him, I had never felt more like a whore in my life. I closed my eyes, very briefly, and when I opened them, he must have seen the conflict there; for when I got to my knees before him, he gripped my upper arms and forced me back to standing. I faltered, blushing and flustered.

"You don't? – "

"No. I must confess, Mistress Elizabeth, I admire your courage" Cromwell looked faintly amused, "You have come here today, a vulnerable woman, already once refused, with all the money in your possession – and I suspect all the money in your husband's possession, too – offering me the use of your admittedly rather delectable body and services, and the one thing you wish for in return is the life of the man you love"

"Then you'll save him?" my mind had instantly caught on to what he was hinting at. I leaned towards him, trying to hide my eagerness.

"And have you ever thought of what I would tell the King?" he asked, his voice toneless. I floundered for a few moments.

"Tell him the truth! Not the full truth, but tell him that you were mistaken about George! Tell him that Jane gave you false information in revenge for the attention that her husband lacked to pay her. Tell him. Please"

"You think he will believe me?"

"Yes!" I cried, "Yes, of course I do, else I would never have suggested it! _Please_!"

There was a moment that seemed to stretch on into the endless bounds of forever. I was sure that my heart actually stopped beating. Then he gave a tiny, almost imperceptible, nod. I gasped, clapping my hand to my mouth.

"Oh! You mean it, Master Secretary? You mean it? You will set him free?"

"Yes" Cromwell said quietely, "Yes, I will set him free"

I flew towards him and kissed him fiercely on both cheeks without the slightest shudder of revulsion.

"And Anne?" I cried, getting quite carried away with my success, "Will you set her free t-"

He held up his hand to silence me, "Ah. You will have to stop there, Mistress Elizabeth. You must know that I cannot save your friend Anne. The Queen. You must know that, in that smart head of yours"

"But – "

"No. If you continue to speak in this vein, you shall find yourself leaving this room with no money, and your lover and friend still condemned to die. If you leave silently now, you will leave with your lover's life. But not Anne's. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. Tears welled in my eyes. I knew that I would do as he asked, even if it meant that Anne still had to die. I could not lose George. I would have to sacrifice Anne.

Cromwell pulled forth some parchment and scrawled a note in his messy hand. He dripped a puddle of red wax onto the paper and pressed in his seal. After a minute, the wax had dried and he handed the note over to me.

"Here. Show this to Master Kingston and to whomever is guarding George Boleyn, and they will let you both walk free. But do be aware, Mistress Elizabeth, that Lord Rochford will not be welcome here at court, and if you go with him, neither will you – because of course, it will get out. It may be best for you to live in the country with your children"

"I have a plan" I said firmly, "Thank you, Master Cromwell"

I moved towards the door, my back to him. Although I was smiling, tears rolled down my cheeks.

George and I would be together, alone, at last. We would grow old together with our two daughters and the son that grew in my belly – and who knew, maybe more!

But in four days time, Anne would die.

And I could do nothing to save her.

"Mistress Elizabeth?"

I turned. I had almost gone.

"I am sorry that I cannot do more"

We looked at each other, Thomas Cromwell and I, and in that moment I saw the man that had been bought up in the slums, beaten by his father, lost a wife that he adored and two daughters to boot. In that moment, I felt that I understood.

I said nothing. There were no words.


	2. Freedom

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter – Lady Eleanor Boleyn, I'm so glad I have your support with this! I would love some more reviews, though, from all of you that read 'An Affair of the Heart'...where have you gone? Please review and thank you for reading! Elizabeth's POV.**

I dressed hurriedly on the next morning, the sixteenth of May. My husband was not yet awake. I had seen him last night, but he had not spoken to me, let alone looked at me; it had been like that ever since the day of George's arrest when he had seen the lover's mark on my neck. I can't say it upset me at all – quite frankly I was glad to be rid of him. And soon I would be completely rid of him.

I had my maid pack for me, everything I owned, burying George's money right at the bottom of the trunk, underneath my gowns. I had gone to his rooms last night while Jane was parading around like a smug peacock and taken all of his clothing, all of the money and possessions I could find. I had the warrant that Cromwell had sealed tucked safely into my bodice. I wore a plain, drab gown so as not to draw attention to myself, and had my hair pushed back. I didn't want the guards to look at me with too much interest, neither did I want George and I to be seen leaving the Tower. Just in case. If this past month had taught me anything, it was that I had to be cautious.

It did not take me long to reach the Tower, even on foot. A manservant had dragged mine and George's things to a nearby inn in the midst of London town, ready to await further instruction from me. It wasn't like me to be so organised; I was sure George would tease me about it.

As I stood outside that terrifying grey brick building, my stomach flipped over and I couldn't help thinking about what would happen if the guards did not accept the warrant. If it had all been a set up.

And Anne was in there too. I could not save her. That thought pierced me like a dagger through the heart and I had to force my feet to propel me towards the entrance.

"Excuse me" I said, my voice shrill and trembling, "I'm here to see Master Kingston. I have a warrant for the release of George Boleyn, Lord Rochford"

"You do, eh?" one of the guards nudged the other. They did not look particularly impressed, "I don't think Lady Kingston would be too happy to see her husband with you. You're far too lovely to just be a mere acquaintance"

I reddened. I had had my fair share of compliments at court, and of course from George, but these leering, plump men were different. They scared me. I tried to look confident.

"I must see him. If you would inform him that I am here...?"

"Got a lot of airs and graces, you" the darker of the two chuckled, "Just go on in. I'm sure he'll be expecting you"

I swished past them with my nose turned up haughtily and they both laughed. I felt immeasurably childish and stupid. What did it matter how they acted? Soon I would be with George again, and we would be free to have the life we had always wanted.

Master Kingston had either been expecting me, or he had heard my arrival, for he was waiting for me within. He took the warrant from my hand and read it slowly and thoroughly, then spent an impossibly long time examining the seal.

"It's not a forgery!" I cried, exasperated, "Can I please see him now?"

Kingston eyed me warily for a few moments. Then, with a heavy sigh, he handed the warrant back to me. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you. Good day, Sir"

"Good day" he replied sourly. I knew the way to where George was; I had been to see him before. This time, however, was different. This time, he would be leaving with me. I ran.

Charles, George's guard, beamed when he saw me.

"Mistress Elizabeth! How wonderful that you are here. He has been most distressed since the trial"

"He need be distressed no more!" I cried triumphantly, flinging the warrant at Charles, who unrolled it with an expression of mild surprise, "Look at the warrant, Charles, and let me in!"

Charles stared at the warrant for a few minutes; then he let out a wild whoop of delight and hastily unlocked the door for me. George was standing directly in front of the open door, looking bemused and as handsome as ever, if a little thinner and dirtier.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" he moved forward to embrace me and I clung to him. Tears sprung to my eyes, tears of happiness. This would not be the last time I ever saw him, this would not be the scene of our last kiss!

"George, I went to Cromwell. I bribed him – with money, I hasten to add – and he's setting you free! I have the warrant here, look!" I snatched it from Charles and thrust it in George's face. He, too, stared at the words for a long time, and checked the seal. His eyes welled up with tears.

"I can't believe it" he breathed, "You did this? For me?"

I nodded, "I'd do anything for you" I responded tearfully. He still looked dazed.

"So – so I am to live after all?"

"Yes!" I cried with an exuberant laugh, "Yes, you are to live, and we can spend the rest of our lives together with our children, just as we always wanted! Of course, we're no longer welcome at court, and they are still going to take your titles, but – "

"And Anne?" George's face was bright with hope, eyes shining, hands gripping mine, "Is Anne to be spared also?"

My smile fell and my heart plummeted like a weight into my stomach. A long pause ensued. I shook my head, slowly, my tears no longer ones of joy.

"No" I whispered, "No. I tried, I did, but I couldn't persuade him. She is still condemned to die"

George turned away from me for a moment to hide his own tears. His fingers were pressed against his trembling lips as though to force back his rising sobs. I moved back to him and we held each other in silence for a while.

Finally, I looked up at him with clear blue eyes.

"You listen to me" I said quietely, fiercely, "We need to get out of the country, otherwise we'll forever be wondering if Cromwell is going to change his mind. We need to say goodbye to Anne, tomorrow, and stay for her...for the execution. To support her. There won't be many friendly faces in that crowd. Then we must go to Hever and get our children – " I paused, resting his hand on my slowly swelling belly with a smile, " – and leave the country. I say we go to France and live in Paris. It has always been a dream of mine to live in Paris. We will be safe there"

George drew back to look at me.

"Yes" he murmured in gentle agreement, "Yes, I quite agree. You have all of our possessions, from court?"

He had taken back his tears, saved them for another time, another place, just as I was doing. I nodded.

"Yes, I have everything stored with a manservant at an inn. We are free to leave" I kissed his mouth, very softly, and took his hand, "Come, my love. You are a free man now"

He smiled at me, and I thought that I had never seen such a pure and beautiful smile in all my life.

Charles wrung George's hand warmly as we emerged.

"I am so glad for you, my Lord" he said, beaming and tearful, "You are lucky to have such a loving woman in your life"

George's dark eyes darted to me, "I know. And thank you for all that you have done"

"It was my pleasure to do it" Charles sketched a small bow, making us both laugh, "You will write and let me know what your new life might be like?"

"Of course. It would be our pleasure" George replied sincerely. I leaned forward and kissed Charles on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him" I said, "I am forever in debt to you"

Charles waved this comment away at once, "Nonsense. Good luck to you both"

We smiled at him again and made our way out of the maze of the Tower. As we reached the doors to leave, George hesitated.

"I can't believe it still" I murmured, "Part of me thinks it might all be a dream. Are you sure this is all real?"

I grinned at him, "I have the warrant right here" I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him again, lovingly, "Come on"

And, hand in hand, we emerged into the sunshine that was suddenly blinding.


	3. Reunions

**A/N: Hey, sorry that it's taken me a little while to update this! Thank you so much for the reviews, they're much appreciated, I promise you, and please review this chapter too! Thank you for reading. Warning: contains scenes of a sexual nature (sorry, that's how they say it in the movies. I knew that M rating was for a reason!).**

"Wait" George turned, releasing his grip on my hand, and looked back up at the Tower that I had just rescued him from. He then looked around at the other towers, the small chapel where his body would have lain, and a shiver rippled through both of us.

"I need to see Anne. If I leave now, it will be harder for me to return tomorrow" he continued, dark eyes piercing mine, "Shall we?"

I, too, regarded the formidable building with reluctance. The idea of going back in there...it was almost unbearable.

"Alright" I agreed eventually, "I – I know where she is"

I led George across the eerie courtyard, where the only sound was the cawing of the Tower ravens. George frowned as he recognised where we were headed.

"Is this not – "

"Her coronation apartments? Yes" I finished for him, my voice bitter with the unfairness of it all. George's hand tightened on mine.

"The bastard" he hissed through gritted teeth. I wasn't sure if he meant the King or Cromwell, but all at once my free hand flew up to clap over his mouth.

"No" I said fiercely, "No, don't say it. You've cheated death today, but one word of treason from your lips and they'll lock you up again and throw away the key, I just know they will! Please, George"

He nodded, round-eyed, and I withdrew my hand. We walked in silence, the idea of what we were about to see, what we were about to _say_, completely incomprehensible.

A guard allowed us to enter that part of the Tower when I showed him the warrant, but the Lady's maid in Anne's prison was much less helpful. Her name was Mrs Stonor, I did not know her first name, and we had once served Queen Catherine together. Now, she was a spy, reporting Anne's every move to Master Kingston, who in turn reported to Cromwell.

"But this is Lord Rochford, the Queen's – I mean, the Marquess' – brother! And I am her childhood companion. Do let her see us before she dies. All she needs is a kind word, a familiar face. Please" I hated begging, but I had done it before and could do it again.

Mrs Stonor eyed us suspiciously, but pulled the door reluctantly open to allow us in.

When Anne saw us together, hands clasped, a sight she had never expected to see again, she froze. Her needlework tumbled to the floor, and her mouth opened and closed with no sound.

"George" she breathed at last, eyes wide, "Oh, George, my sweet brother!"

She ran to him, flying into his arms, and tears filled my eyes to see them together again, the dazzling Boleyn brother and sister, incomparable to any other team.

"Oh, so you're not so pleased to see me then?" I huffed, but I was smiling. Anne laughed, maybe a little shriller, a little wilder, than she used to, but came to me at once and held me tight. I breathed deep, the familiar scent of her French perfume bringing so many memories to mind. Our tears dampened each other's gowns.

"But I do not understand" Anne regarded both of us in confusion, "George, how are you here?"

George smiled, "It was Elizabeth. She managed to persuade Cromwell to save me. I am free, sister. My life is to be spared"

"Oh!" Anne cried out, and embraced them both again. Tears glittered in her own eyes.

"I tried" I whispered, wondering if she was thinking what I would have been in her place, "I asked him to spare you, I gave him all my money and my jewels and everything of value that I and my husband owned, but he would not hear of it. He said that it was George or nothing"

Anne smiled tremulously, "Elizabeth, my dearest friend, you could have done no more" she kissed my cheek, "Thank you for trying, but I can die in peace knowing that my beloved brother is safe and you will be happy, and I hear that dear Tom Wyatt is to walk free also"

"He is" Elizabeth confirmed, relieved by Anne's reaction.

"My" Anne breathed suddenly, "You can have the life that you always wanted. You can live a life in the country with your daughters"

"And our new babe" I said with a little smile, resting a hand over my flat belly. Anne gasped and stared at me with huge eyes.

"Then I am all the more glad that George is safe! How awful, that you would have had a babe deprived of it's father" she paused, "Will you leave the country?"

"We are going to go to France" said George gently. Anne's smile was feeble.

"Good. I always loved France" she hesitated, "But...but...if you can...when things have calmed down..." another pause "...try and see Elizabeth, or write to her, at least. I want her to know you, both of you, Mary as well. I want that for her"

"Of course" I replied huskily, tears closing up my throat, "Oh, Anne, I wish you did not have to leave her"

Anne shook her head, dark hairs swinging, "Please, do not speak of it. I hate to think of her, without a friend in the world" she paused again, "And there is something else"

"Yes?" George enquired, taking her hands in his own, his face earnest, "Anything"

"Will you come to my execution? Before you get the girls and go to France. Please? It is just a few more days, and...and not many faces in the crowd that day will be friendly" a single, crystalline tear rolled down her cheek. Elizabeth made to embrace her again, but George got there first.

"Of course we will be there" he promised, "We love you, Anne, both of us love you so very much"

"I love you both, also. I don't know what I would have done had I not had you as a brother, George, for you have always stuck by your duty to support me" her gaze fixed on me, "Oh, Liz, and I could not have hoped for more in a friend than you have given me. You have gone far beyond the boundaries of a lady in waiting for me, and I have always depended on your kindness and your constant loyalty"

We said our last goodbyes, and all of us wept salty tears that dripped onto our clothing and dampened our hair.

George and I could not bear to look back as we left the room.

* * *

><p>We removed to an inn in London, where our possessions were stored and where we would stay until the execution. The news of George's freedom must have reached court by now, and I knew that my husband would not wonder at my absence, and neither would Mary and Aurora, though of course I would have to see them before our departure.<p>

We ate game pie in our chamber, seated by a crackling fire. Despite the emotional exhaustion of the day and Anne's impending doom, I could not help but smile at George across the table.

"I never thought that we would have this again" I said softly, "I never thought that we would have another night, let alone the rest of our lives"

George smiled irresistibly in return, "Neither did I"

I rose from the table, as did he, and we moved as in a trance towards each other, our faces bright in the orange glow. He cupped my face in his hands, thumbs stroking my cheeks, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow, sensual, meaningful, full of all the things we thought we would never get to say or do again. He unlaced my gown with ease, it was a simple peasant-style gown, and it dropped to the floor with a thud. His kiss upon this moment was deeper, hungrier, and I let out a mewling moan of longing, the rest of our clothing disappearing in seconds, flung into various dark corners.

His hands glided over my body, relishing every inch of my skin against his, and I did likewise to him, savouring each tingle running through me. Our lips collided in yet another kiss, our breathing coming fast. He dragged me towards the bed and we clung together in a rush of desperation and desire. He moved inside me and we had soon found our rhythm, so familiar yet never dull to either of us, and even as we moved together, my hips writhing against his, hungry for more, our lips were together, his tongue between my parted lips, only breaking apart when we could no longer hold back growls and moans of pleasure and ecstasy. My nails clawed at his skin, and his hands clung so tightly to me that I could feel his fingers bruising me, and we reached screaming point together, our sounds probably startling any other guests at the inn.

We did not move apart all night.


	4. Execution

**A/N: Hey, haven't had any reviews for the previous chapter yet, which is sad, but I really hope that you enjoyed it. Please review this one! Merry Christmas! Xx**

I donned a black gown for this, the most solemn of occasions, and pinned up my hair. I felt numb. I knew that what I was about to see would change everything, and would change me for good, but I could not quite comprehend the idea that Anne was going to die. My dearest friend, my tormentor, my advisor, my confidante. How could I bear to be without her – and, more importantly, how could George?

He was seated on the edge of the bed we had only recently left, head in his hands, completely silent. There were no words now. Words could not change what was about to happen, and they could certainly not make it better.

If only I had been able to save her, too.

I rose from my seat and went to him, wrapping my arms around his strong shoulders. He leaned his dark head against my slender arms and I could feel his tears.

"I don't know what to do without Anne" he admitted brokenly, "She has always been in my life, always"

"Mine too" I replied gently, "But you must take strength in the fact that you are not following her to an early grave, and you will soon have a son to care for with your girls" I placed his hand on my belly. He looked up at me with red eyes, gulped, and nodded.

"Yes" he murmured, "Yes, you're right. Come on"

We held hands all the way to the Tower, where they admitted us only because they could see that we were obviously well-bred courtiers. Charles stood close by the scaffold, and he looked at the pair of us with pity in his eyes. The French swordsman, bought here especially for Anne, stood masked and silent, looking extremely sinister. I clung tighter to George, our eyes fixed on the scaffold.

When Anne appeared, I was struck first by her impossible beauty and dignity. She was every inch a Queen even in this moment of her ultimate downfall, and I wanted to applaud her for her courage. Her head was held high, little nose turned haughtily skyward, hair covered by a small white cap. One raven black strand hung loose, contrasting drastically with her chalky white skin. She wore a elegant nightgown of grey damask lined with white fur and a bold crimson kirtle was visible. This little dash of audacity made me smile, albeit feebly. As I did so, I felt eyes on me, and saw Cromwell. His lips were curled in a twisted smile as he saw George and I together, but the smile fell when he turned back to Anne. Of the four ladies in attendance on her, every one was weeping.

Anne's eyes scanned the crowd frantically. She saw Cromwell, Fitzroy, Suffolk, men who were not her friends, and then she saw us. She smiled, a very small smile of relief, and opened her mouth to give her dying speech.

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it" her eyes found mine; they twinkled, "I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that whereof I am accused and condemned to die" she paused for a moment and straightened, as though steeling herself for what she must say to protect her child, "But I pray God save the King and send him long to reign over you. For a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign Lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause – " her eyes pierced mine and George's in turn, " – I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I heartily desire you all to pray for me".

George's hand was gripping mine so tightly that I felt as though my bones might crack under the strain. We were both crying silently, tears rolling down our cheeks, and as I kept my eyes on Anne I saw one tear gather at the corner of her eye, which was quickly swiped away. A lady swept forward and tied a piece of black linen over Anne's eyes, and I became aware that those stunning ebony orbs would never fix on my own eyes again. I pressed my free hand to my mouth to hold back a terrified sob.

Anne knelt in the straw. The executioner held his sword aloft. Anne was suddenly looking fidgety and frantic.

She was scared.

"Boy, fetch me my sword!" the executioner cried to no-one, and Anne turned her head to his voice and kept it quite still as she waited for the blow. I wanted to look away but I could not tear my gaze from her inert kneeling figure, and neither could my lover.

The sword swung, glinting in the early morning sunlight and, in one fell swoop, Anne's head was on the ground and rolling in the straw.

"No!" I screamed, "No!"

George was frozen by my side, body shaking with sobs. The executioner, looking rather nauseated, held Anne's head aloft. The linen had fallen away, and as crimson rubies of blood dripped from her severed neck, the black eyes fixed on us once more, the scarlet lips moved, and the eyes blinked.

Several people screamed with me, and one scream I recognised very well.

"No, no" I heard someone sobbing, "Not my sister, no"

Mary.

The head thudded back down to the straw; the executioner's eyes were wide and horrified, filled with an inexpressible terror. Anne's body was still twitching, and once it had stopped and her eyes and lips had stopped moving, the ladies who had attended her lifted her body into an arrow chest, tucking her head under her arm. It was horrific to see. The crowd was beginning to melt away, and when Cromwell looked at me I saw the apology in his eyes.

George turned to me and I wrapped my arms around him. The two of us stood there, holding each other, until almost everyone had left. There was just the empty scaffold and the trickling stream of Anne's blood.

"Elizabeth? G-George?"

We released one another and stared at the two women who were watching us with tears tumbling down their cheeks. Mary stood there, golden haired and pale as ash, her plump lips trembling. Aurora looked even thinner than usual, she had always been slim, and her eyes were huge in her pale face.

"I thought I'd lost you too" Mary whispered, and flung herself into George's arms. They clung to each other, all that remained of the glorious Boleyn legacy; a disgraced whore and a cheater of death. We did not interrupt them. Aurora embraced me.

"We heard about George. How did you do it, Bessie?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"No-one refuses gold and jewels, Rora, not even Cromwell himself"

"I am so proud of you" Aurora whispered, and we sobbed in each other's arms.

"What will you do now?" she asked as we broke apart. I smiled weakly.

"We're going to get the girls and flee the country. I shan't tell you where, people might ask you, but I will write" I paused, "What of you and Mary?"

"Mary has made her home in the country with Stafford. Thomas and I might do the same, with the twins" she shivered, "I don't want to be at court anymore...I can't serve _her_"

"Good" I kissed her on both cheeks, "I love you, dearest cousin, and I will miss you"

"So much loss" Aurora murmured, "I will miss you too, darling"

I made my goodbye to Mary also, and the two of them departed with linked arms, still crying. I looked up at George.

"Oh, my love" I said gently, "I never imagined it ending like this"

"Neither did I" George had dried his eyes, but I knew that he would cry for her again, and I would cry for her again, and we would not forget. Never forget.

Something shiny caught my eye, something glinting in the straw where Anne had knelt.

"George, look" I let go of his hand and moved towards the scaffold. Delicately avoiding the blood, I picked up the object.

It was Anne's necklace, that infamous string of pearls with the golden 'B' hanging at its centre. I held it up for George to see, and he came to me at once.

"Elizabeth must have it" he said, "She must have it and hide it. Anne would have wanted it"

I nodded, "Yes. Yes, we will engage a messenger to take it to Hatfield before we leave for Hever. It is Anne's legacy after all, just as Elizabeth is"


	5. Hever

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had an inspiration for another fanfiction and had to work it out of my system a bit before carrying on with my others. Thank you so much for the reviews, I really hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

That very night, Elizabeth sat at a wobbly oak desk in their room at the inn while George fitfully slept and wrote a letter to her husband. She didn't quite know what to say. What did one say after years of a marriage of pure dislike? On her part, anyway. What could she possibly say to him, and how could she say it? When she finally put quill to parchment it was almost dawn and the candle had sunk down to no more than an inch of wax.

_Dear Husband,_

_I am sure that upon hearing the news of George Boleyn's freedom, you knew what I would do. I am sure that you know, but I am going to tell you all the same, just to avoid any confusion._

_I became George Boleyn's mistress in the year 1522, before we were married. I will not pretend that I did as a loyal wife would do and ended the affair upon our wedding, for I did not. I have loved George Boleyn since I was but a child, and that love has never left either of us. I have borne him two children, as I am sure you have recently realised, and am now carrying a third. I have bargained all I have for his freedom, and I got it; now that I have it, I will never allow it to be lost again. I am leaving court, leaving the country, and I will not return. You may stay married to me if you wish; but if you have found another woman who you love and who you feel will love you wholeheartedly as I could not, I urge you to divorce me on the grounds of adultery and marry her. I will comply in every way you wish. But do not do as I did, and marry for advantage. Marry for love, I beg of you. Surely you wish for a happy marriage this time around?_

_I know we have not been the best of friends, Phillip, but all the same, I wish you well and will continue to pray for your health and happiness._

_Your wife,_

_Elizabeth._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elizabeth barely having slept after finishing her letter and sending it off with a messenger, the two of them hired a small litter to carry their luggage, purchased new horses from a man of rather dubious connections and set off for Hever to collect their children.<p>

The ride was not long; there seemed to be very little people out and about, and Elizabeth wondered if it might be something to do with the execution of Anne the previous day. That, at least, was the reason they rode mostly in silence, weighed down by grief and incomprehension. The silence was not an uncomfortable one, but one where the two people involved knew each other well enough to know that they needed their time to dwell on the incidents that so occupied them, to taste their sense of bereavement.

When they finally arrived at the castle at dusk, both of them breathed sighs of relief. It was over, and they were home. Home at last.

"Mama? Papa? Margaret – Meggie, look, it's Mama and Papa!"

They saw Alice's head sticking out of one of the windows and heard her cry of delight. Margaret's little face popped up beside hers, the eight-year-old excitement easily tangible, and Elizabeth and George waved up at them.

The two girls appeared in the courtyard moments later, skirts hitched up to their knees to aid their movement. Alice, now a young woman of thirteen, skidded to a halt before she reached her parents, obviously believing that she ought to have more decorum at her age, but Margaret threw herself at her mother with a great shriek and clung there. Alice, noting this, dashed forwards and embraced her Papa, kissing him on both cheeks. Her eyes were very bright.

"Papa, what has happened in London? We hear the servants talking but they tell us nothing, and Aunt Mary came a few days ago to take Catherine and Henry away, but we don't know why. Won't you tell us, Papa?" she looked at her mother for reassurance, "Mama?"

Elizabeth kissed the top of her younger daughter's head and moved to hold Alice while Margaret ran to her father. She drew back slightly.

"We must go inside, and your Papa and I will tell you everything while we are there" she kissed the tip of Alice's nose, "But we must be quick, for we have much to do"

Margaret was hoisted onto George's shoulders to be taken inside, and Elizabeth was pleased to see George's smile as his little redheaded girl chattered away to him with great ease. Alice and Elizabeth walked with linked arms, and as they did so, Elizabeth studied her first-born. Alice had been a beautiful child, but as a young lady, she was even more so. Her dark curls framed a face that was pale and pointed and angular, accentuating her large black eyes, which glittered and sparkled as her Aunt's once had. She did not have Elizabeth's typical full figure, but was very slender, with slightly jutting hips and small high breasts. Elizabeth noticed that she was frowning.

"I'm a lady now, Mama" she said at last, "You will tell me the truth, won't you? Even if it is something bad?"

"Of course I will" Elizabeth squeezed the fragile arm warmly, "Come"

* * *

><p>Once all had been explained before a roaring fire, both girls looked stunned. Alice was weeping silently, but Margaret, who had not seen her Aunt Anne often, had shed no tears. She looked merely fascinated and a little lost, her eyes darting between her parents worriedly.<p>

"So we have to leave Hever?" she asked at last. George had his arm around Alice, who was dabbing at her eyes. He looked close to tears also, greatly moved by hers.

"Yes, sweetheart, we must" Elizabeth said gently, stroking Margaret's fiery hair.

"And you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, dearest. We think it will be a little boy"

"And we have to leave England forever?"

"Yes, until your cousin Elizabeth becomes Queen, which we believe she will"

"But she's only third in line" Alice sniffled, looking puzzled, "How do you know?"

"We have great faith in her, and we believe that God does also" George put in. Alice looked at them both, straightening up from her pathetic state.

"So where are we to go?" she asked warily, "Where will we live?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and looked at George, "We were thinking of going to France"

"France..." Alice breathed, her face brightening, "Really? But France is one of the most cultural places imaginable! I have had dreams of visiting France ever since Papa told me about the Field of the Cloth of Gold"

George smiled at her, "So you should like to go?"

"Oh yes!" Alice cried, then her face fell, "But would we never see Hever again?"

"Not for a very long time" Elizabeth answered softly, "Not until you and Margaret and probably the baby are all fully grown and married"

Alice and Margaret looked at each other. Margaret edged closer to her sister, big dark eyes wide with fear.

"If we must go, may we stay a few days, Mama and Papa? Please?" Margaret pleaded. Elizabeth and George exchanged another glance.

"I suppose we could..." George said at last, looking at his lover, "Just for two days, mind you. Then we must leave. But your Mama and I spent our childhoods here too, and will miss it just as much as you"

Elizabeth thought of all the wonderful things that had happened to her while at Hever, and nodded.

"Yes" she agreed, "Yes, just two days"


	6. Moonlight

**A/N: Hi, sorry it's been such a long time, I've been pretty busy of late...plus I started a new fanfiction, and anyone who knows me well knows that I get kind of obsessive once that happens; for a while I could only write that! And I got no reviews for the last chapter, which makes me kind of depressed, so please review this time! Thanks for reading **

_I can't believe we might never come back here, _Elizabeth thought to herself, elbows resting on the stone windowsill as she regarded the gardens of the place that she loved with all her heart. Their trunks were piled up in a corner, hidden in shadow, and the girls had all of their things ready too. They planned to leave before noon the next day; George had paid for them to gain passage to Calais on a ship full of ambassadors and secretaries to the two Kings. Elizabeth could not quite believe that all of this was happening. That George was free, that she was going to France to start a new life with him and her children...that she was leaving Hever.

The gardens stretched for acres, and Elizabeth knew that they stretched even further than she could see, into a vast expanse of trees and green and golden fields. The greenery was bathed in moonlight, as was Elizabeth as she leaned out of the window and observed the place she knew so well. These gardens held so many memories, and recalling them bought a tear to her eye and a smile to her lips. The time the five of them – herself, George, Mary, Aurora...and Anne – had romped around, shrieking with laughter; skirts lifted high, George nimble and quick in his breeches. They had played games of chase, and had held their own court in which Anne frequently resided as Queen – until one day George made the ultimate insult of choosing Elizabeth to be his Queen. Anne had been furious, but from that had blossomed the beautiful friendship that had sustained her and Elizabeth both, their whole life long. The time that she had near drowned in the brook, and George had dived into save her, then held her so close that she could feel every bone of him through her sodden gown. Their first kiss. The time that she and the other girls had gone maying, inviting some of the other country girls, and George had chosen her for his own and danced her around until she collapsed dizzily to the ground. The foundations for their relationship had all been built here at Hever, in these hallowed halls and glorious grounds, and she had so many memories that it would pain her to leave behind.

"You must be freezing"

Elizabeth jumped as she heard George's voice, and jerked her head back into the warmth of the bedchamber. Only then did she realise how cold her face was, and she patted her cheeks to warm them, calling up the flush of colour that George so adored. He was smiling slightly, and carefully turned her back to the window, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. They watched the outside world, in all its silver stillness, in a companionable silence. Elizabeth brushed away a single, sudden tear.

"Silly, isn't it?" she said into the quiet, "How one can have such an attachment to a building and some grass"

"It isn't silly. This is our childhood" George squeezed her a little tighter, "This is where I first fell in love with you"

Elizabeth smiled, turning her head slightly and looked up at him, her little pointed nose titled upwards, "Me too. I suppose it makes sense if you put it like that"

"Of course it does" there was a long pause before George next spoke, "Are you scared of leaving?"

"Scared?" Elizabeth frowned, looking at him again, "No, not scared. I just don't want to leave something I love so much. But I'm not scared" another pause, "Are you?"

George said nothing for a few minutes, "Maybe a little" he confessed softly.

"It's only natural" Elizabeth soothed, stroking his cheek, "It's no wonder that you're scared, after all you've been through"

He touched the minimal curve of her belly under her nightgown, "I shouldn't be scared. I have to be brave. For you and the girls...and our son"

"You don't ever have to be anything other than what you are with me. Surely you know that by now?" Elizabeth laughed softly, but her blue eyes were serious. George smiled, his dark eyes melting into hers.

"It's only that...that I've never been without Anne before"

"I know" Elizabeth murmured, and as her eyes fixed back on the gardens she could almost see a pretty raven haired child running through the blades of grass. She closed her eyes to blink the vision away.

"I know" she said again, "I understand"

"I know you do. That's why I can say these things to you" he hesitated, "Sometimes I feel bad, Bess. It's only been just over a week, but I feel like I'm forgetting her already. She was my sister and my best friend and I loved her so dearly, but here I am, alive, and planning to flee to France, when she would have given anything just for that. I feel selfish, like I shouldn't be living my life when she isn't"

Elizabeth turned away from the window and cupped her face in his hands, eyeing him sternly, "You listen to me, George. Anne loved the pair of us, you know she did. Maybe she loved you more – in fact, I know she did – but she did love both of us, and we loved her. She doesn't want us to languish here, waiting for the King to change his mind. She wants us to go somewhere she'd love and have the life she would have loved to lead. And that's just all there is to it. Everyone grieves in different ways, I'm sure of it, and our way will be to never forget her and to make sure that her daughter knows exactly who her mother was and what she did"

George smiled again, looking relieved, "You really think we should just...carry on?"

"Yes" Elizabeth said firmly, "Yes, I do"

"I feel like I haven't told you for a long time that I love you, so much" he said, stroking her shining red hair. Elizabeth smiled, turning her face to kiss his palm.

"You have told me, many times. But I love you so much, too"

They kissed, still swathed in the square of moonlight from the window, and Elizabeth's hair went from red to silver. George's ringed fingers twisted into her glossy ringlets and slid over her body through the thin linen of her nightgown. Elizabeth dragged him up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing into him and kissing him with an urgency that was extremely familiar to him. Her dainty, prettily plump body only inflamed his desire, and he pulled up her nightgown with haste –

The door to the bedchamber crashed open. The cook, who also acted as a maid, stood flapping her hands on the threshold, flanked by two men. Two men dressed in Cromwell's livery.

Elizabeth gave a little shriek of horror and was dropped lightly to the ground by her lover. George hurriedly laced himself up and she stood behind him, staring fearfully at the two men. She knew what they wanted. Oh why, why hadn't they left sooner!

"George Boleyn?" one of them asked, smirking. His eyes were not fixed on George, but on Elizabeth, still flushed pink with desire and with her bosom heaving.

"Yes" said George coolly, "What indecency is this? Barging into not only my home but my bedchamber, in the dead of night?"

"We didn't mean to interrupt" said the shorter, smirking man. His companion was leering also, but he eventually managed to fix his eyes on George, and in those eyes shone an icy hatred that Elizabeth could not begin to understand.

"We are here to arrest you on the orders of the Master Secretary, Thomas Cromwell, and his gracious Majesty King Henry VIII. You are to come with us at once and be conducted to the Tower"


	7. The Key

**A/N: Hey! So, a nice quick update for once – to make up for the previous gap – though I still got no reviews and am still very sad, and don't see much point in doing cliffhangers if I'm going to update two days later...still, as long as you're not complaining, all is good. A few reviews would be nice though *beams endearingly*. OMG I am so sorry, I didn't realise I'd done the last chapter in third person – sorry! Won't happen again!**

I felt dizzy, dazed, as though the floor had given way beneath my feet. My fingers gripped George's forearms, ideas flashing one by one in my mind. I had to think of something – I couldn't just let them take him! Not now, not when I had just got him back.

"I have been acquitted of all charges" George told the two men coolly, "You have no business here"

"Seems his Majesty has changed his mind" the short guard sneered, holding up a warrant. I felt George tense in front of me. The taller of the two men was still ogling me.

"I suppose this is the wench everyone at court is speaking of? The one who bewitched the great Lord Rochford just as his sister bewitched the King"

"No!" George snapped, and I heard the panic in his voice; witchcraft was a serious charge at present, "It is nothing of the sort, I assure you"

I let go of his arm and stepped forward into the shaft of moonlight. This rendered my shift quite transparent; the two men were visibly drooling. I turned to George for no more than a mere second, and mouthed;

"Trust me" before turning back to the two men. I knew that George would be completely bemused by what I was about to say. I closed my eyes very briefly before speaking.

"Me? Mistress of a Lord? You got to be 'aving me on!" I had adopted the raucous voice and manner of a dockside whore, and the guards looked disarmed. The cook, still wringing her hands, looked quite puzzled.

"We-we heard tell of Rochford's concubine – " one of the guards began, but I cut across him with a lascivious smile.

"Do I look like a concubine to you? I'm a whore, pure and simple, good sirs. I ain't never met this man 'ere till just yesterday"

The guards exchanged glances before the taller of the two spoke, "You're a whore?"

"Yes. And quite famous I am too, back in London. You ain't never known a whore like me" I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Why?" the short guard had taken a step closer, eager, "What makes you so special?"

I took a few swaying steps closer to them, smiling seductively, "Me? I can give two gentleman – such as yerselves – great pleasure. At the same time, o' course"

I heard George's sharp, angry intake of breath, and saw the eyes of the men widen. I ran my hands over my own body, causing their faces to light up.

"Now, me Lord 'ere will need time to get ready – Lords 'ave a lot o' stuff, doesn't they? – So what say you to a good time with me? For payment, o' course"

Both men nodded in unison, struck dumb by the offer. George jerked closer behind me and hissed in my ear.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

I turned my head slightly, with a small smile, "Trust me" I repeated, and motioned for the two men to follow me from the room. They followed as though in a trance, not even stopping to look back at George.

I led them up to a small tower bedroom that I had stayed in on childhood visits. If my memory had been sustained, the key was always kept in the outside lock. If times had truly changed, however, I and George had no hope.

I gestured for them to enter and the two men did so, standing before the bed and eyeing me with hunger.

"What sort of things do you do?" the taller asked, his eyes fixed on my breasts. I smiled again, and slowly licked my lips.

"I do all manner of things" I replied, eyes smouldering. I paused a moment, shooting a fleeting glance towards the door. Yes, there it was, the key of my childhood memory! I couldn't stop a true smile flooding my face, and the two men looked quite eager.

"We'll pay you anything you ask" the shorter said hastily, "Anything"

"Very well" I scanned them both with my eyes, hiding my revulsion with difficulty, "If you would let me get me tools, I'll be with you quick as a flash"

I glided out of the room and waited a few minutes behind the doorframe, ensuring that they were quite comfortably smug about the entertainment to come. Ha. Fools. They obviously had little dealing with women.

I slammed the door with all the force I could muster, and at once the two men realised what I was doing. They yelled and thudded their fists against the sturdy oak as I turned the key and ran with it, back down to the bedchamber I shared with George. He was sitting on the bed, looking terribly anxious, but relieved when I walked in. I held up the key with a triumphant smile.

"Bess, how-? I don't understand"

"I'll explain everything later" I promised, planting a swift kiss on his cheek, "We're going to have to leave now. Can you wake the girls while I dress? And I have to explain to the cook"

"Yes, of course" George agreed, throwing me an admiring glance as he ran to the chamber shared by our two daughters. I, meanwhile, pulled on a simple riding habit and hastily tied up my hair for propriety – though it was odd for someone who had just pretended to be a common prostitute to worry about propriety! I then fled downstairs, where the cook was pacing up and down the reception room with worry etched across her face.

"Madam!" she exclaimed, looking surprised to see me and my sudden change in attire, "Has it been sorted, Madam?"

"In a way" I gave a sudden nervous giggle, "Those two men are locked in the tower room, the one facing the sundial. You know the one?"

"Y-yes, Madam" the cooks eyes were round, "What do I do?"

"Here is the key. We are going to run away tonight – I shan't tell you where, you might be interrogated – And you must not let those men out until tomorrow night. By then, we shall be far from their reach. You give your word?"

"Yes, Madam" the cook replied, squaring her shoulders and taking the key warily, "I shall do all you ask. Do you need my help in any other way?"

"If you could fetch some manchet bread and creamed carrot butter for the journey, that would be most helpful. The girls will surely be hungry" with that, and a sunny smile, I dashed back upstairs. George had dragged our trunks into the hall and dressed with all haste, and the girls stood beside him in their travelling clothes. Margaret was holding on to her sister's hand.

"What's happening, Mama?" Alice asked, eyes narrowed, "Papa says we must leave earlier than planned but that only you know the reason why"

I brushed this off with an airy laugh, "I shall tell you all about it on the journey, my loves, but we have to leave now" I looked to George, "You agree?"

"Undoubtedly. You have been magnificent, my heart"

Just moments later, my small family of refugees were riding on their way to Dover.


	8. The Midas Gold

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been a while, but I'm here now . Thank you so much for the reviews, please leave some more, and thank you for reading.**

We boarded the ship to Calais the next day. The _Midas Gold _was to carry us from the Dover port all the way to France, and I was both excited and miserable. I recalled the last time George and I had journeyed to Calais together, before Anne was Queen, and we had all performed at the French court. I had once danced with King Francois; not many women could say that they had caught the eye of two Kings, yet I no longer gloried in it.

Margaret and Alice had, of course, never been on a boat, not experienced the temperamental nature of the sea. Neither of them seemed worried about what lay ahead; they were just excited to leave their sheltered lives and go on an adventure. I had been like that, once. Now all I wanted was a life of peace and security with the people I loved. Not too much to ask.

George and I stood on the deck to watch our home slip away from us, his arms around my waist. Our whole life was there, everything we knew and cared for, and we were leaving it all behind.

"Are you scared?" George asked me, gazing out on to the open sea, grey and foaming.

"A little" I replied, honestly this time. He kissed my hair and spoke no more of it.

* * *

><p>We were travelling with various Ambassadors, dignitaries and secretaries, some of whom George had met before on <em>his<em> many trips to France. They all avoided us like the plague now – all expect one.

A young Italian secretary, Gabriel, had taken a shine to my eldest daughter. A rather large shine, in fact. Alice was still young, and hasn't had any experience with male attentions before, but she revelled in the flirtation. She seemed to have taken a shine to him, too, and they spent a lot of time together on deck, just talking.

George didn't like him.

"Who does he think he is, making sheep's eyes at my daughter?" he stormed over dinner one evening. Alice was standing with Gabriel, looking over the sea. She was laughing. He made her laugh a lot, I had noticed.

"Let them be" I chided gently, smiling, "He clearly adores her, and Alice is loving it"

"That's because she's got no experience of men! I am one, I know what scoundrels men can be when faced with a pretty girl!"

"Alice has got sense, my love. She knows the value of honour in courtship"

"A lot of girls throw their honour away over a few sweet words"

I raised my eyebrows, smiling still, "Is that what I did, then? Because, to me, this is a lot more than a result of me disregarding my honour. I fell in love with the first man who paid court to me, and it has lasted; who's to say Alice will be any different?"

Margaret was listening intently to us over her humble meal, dark eyes round as she tried to understand what we were discussing. George looked sharply at me.

"You were different" he replied, "We were different. This –this _boy _– has only just met her! And he's nowhere near worthy of her"

"He's a young man of good means, and she is the niece of a disgraced Queen and the daughter of an ex-Lord. I'd say that they are of the same station, as it stands" I pointed out. This struck my lover speechless for a few moments. Then;

"He'll break her heart!".

"Will he?" I enquired politely, "You see, I don't think he will. He is coming to live in France, as a secretary to some French dignitary, and seems quite serious about her. I have no doubt that he will wish to see her again"

George scowled, folding his arms, "I might not let him! She's thirteen!"

"Yes, but she is almost fourteen. And I do hope you recall what we were doing when I was fourteen" I responded archly. I could see in his eyes that he was remembering it too, the first night we had spent together...

"What were you doing?" Margaret piped up with interest. George and I exchanged a glance, and a smile crossed his face at last.

"We shall tell you when you're a little older" he replied, ruffling her hair, "Are you done? Come on, we'll go and count the stars again"

He made to lead her out of our little room with the window, through which I could still see Alice and Gabriel, when I haled them, smiling.

"I have something to tell you, first" I said. George turned to me, Margaret clinging to his hand. I eyed them both with love before I spoke.

"I was examined by the ship's physician today – a lot of things have happened lately, and I wanted to make sure that the stress hadn't affected our baby. And it seems that...well...I am carrying two babies. Twins"

George had frozen, quite stunned by the news. Then, letting go of Margaret's hand, he ran to me and squeezed me in a fierce embrace, kissing me all over my face. I could hear Margaret squealing with excitement behind him.

"Twins!" he exclaimed, "Twins! Oh, we'll have to send that boy away – we must tell Alice at once!"

* * *

><p><em>Dearest Aurora and Mary,<em>

_You must read this letter when the two of you are alone, for I feel that we must still be cautious, even if we are out of the country. I suppose everyone must have heard by now what I did to Cromwell's guards; I hope it amused you, but I imagine we are being sought out more thoroughly than ever. _

_We have arrived in France. We stayed in Calais for a night before travelling on to Bordeaux, where we are planning to stay for some time. At present we are staying in an inn, but we will hopefully find some property somewhere. A nice place in a secluded spot, I think; maybe on a hill, so we can still see home and think of you. _

_Alice's young man is living close by, making the journey back here every evening from the court in Paris. He clearly loves her, and she tells me of her fondness for him, insisting he is a perfect gentleman towards her. I believe her. Although George dislikes him, he is a sweet boy, and lights up whenever he sees her. I do believe it would do her some good, however, to make a friend like she once had with Catherine, to share her secrets with; Margaret is too young for that, and I am sure that there are some things she does not feel comfortable saying to me. I only hope that the girls will find friends soon._

_I also have some other cheerful news; I am expecting twin babes. The physician on the ship believes it will be a boy and girl, and I hope he is correct. There is one thing I did not tell George, however. He said that one would be weak, terribly weak, and would probably not survive for more than a few hours. It scares me so, Rora, Mary, to think that a child of mine could die. I know others have survived it, but how could they, and how can we, without our friends and without our home? _

_I wish to God that you could both be here. I love you both so dearly, and miss you most heartily. Do take care of yourselves._

_Your loving and faithful friend,_

_Elizabeth_


	9. Dealing

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Thank you so much for the reviews and please leave more! Thank you xx**

The summons arrived at the inn a week after our arrival in Calais, courtesy of Alice's new friend Gabriel. We were all stunned.

"Why on earth would King Francois want to see us?" I asked, completely bemused, "We're refugees in his country, and traitors to boot. How does he even know we're here?"

"A good King had eyes everywhere" George pointed out, staring at the letter in my hand, "But I still don't know what he wants"

"He wants to invite you to become his courtiers" came Gabriel's voice nervously - he was wary of talking around George, who still persisted in hating him. George looked sharply at him, but was too absorbed in the letter to make any comment.

"Us? At the French court?" I exclaimed in horror, "George, we can't! Whoever the English Ambassador is will spread the word that we are here when he is back home and Cromwell will order us arrested, you know he will. And anyway, that court is no place to bring up children"

"You're right, and that is all very well, but we shall still have to go and tell him that. We can't just ignore the request for an audience. We need to explain to him exactly what has gone on"

"I don't know..." I knew George could hear the doubt in my voice as I grasped his sleeve, "I just don't want to lose you again"

"You won't. If he wanted to arrest us for Henry's sake he would have done so by now. He doesn't want us captured and he doesn't want us dead"

"Maybe he wants to see if you're spies for King Henry" Alice piped up cheerfully, turning away from Gabriel. We had not even noticed that the young couple had stopped conversing and were listening intently to the conversation.

"Spies?" George spluttered, "Oh, Alice, I don't think so"

Alice looked offended that he had laughed, "That's what I would be worried about, if I was a King and two important foreigners had just entered my country. That's the first thing I would think of"

"You know, George, she might be right" I said thoughtfully, surprised by the sense of my daughter's words. Alice looked instantly smug, though George was still not convinced. Margaret looked up at him from her position on his lap.

"I don't want to go and meet the King" she said plaintively, eyes wide, "Kings are evil"

"Not all Kings are evil, sweeting. Just Henry" I replied gently, "But you don't have to meet him. He only asks for me and Papa"

Alice stood up indignantly, "What about me? I'm old enough"

"No, Alice" George said sternly, "That court is full of lechers. And anyway, you weren't invited"

"You - excuse me, Sir - but Alice - Alice could go to the French court if she was married to a courtier, could she not?" Gabriel stammered. I couldn't help grinning.

"I'm not taking her there, not even to find her a husband! The court is like a meat market if that's the sort of thing you want. Alice, I'm sorry, you will have to stay here with Meggie"

"I don't think you caught Gabriel's meaning, dear" I said sweetly, eyes twinkling. Alice's face was bright and hopeful as she looked between Gabriel and her bemused father.

"I meant, Sir - I meant, could Alice not marry me? I love her very much, and it would make her happy to come with us"

"Marry you?" George exploded, "Certainly not! Marry you? She's the daughter of a Lord, she can't go marrying any old fool!"

"You are no longer a Lord, dearest" I reminded him sternly. George did not look pleased.

"I'm still her father, and I do not consent!"

"Oh, Papa!" Alice wailed, falling to her knees, eyes filled with tears, "Papa, please! I want to marry Gabriel, really I do!"

"That's all well and good, but I think not" George retorted sharply, "You're too young to get married"

"I'm almost fourteen! Papa, please"

"I'll consider it when you turn twenty"

"Twenty!" Alice shrieked incredulously. I couldn't help my disbelief showing plainly on my face.

"Dear, I was married at thirteen. Alice is very mature for her age"

"She's still a child"

"Don't talk about me as though I'm not here!" Alice cried in protest, "Please, Papa. We're in love"

"You're too young to fall in love" George insisted. I laid my hand over his across the table.

"Don't talk foolishly, George. Remember when we fell in love? We were much younger than Alice is now, and we had been rather badly behaved by her age"

Although Margaret looked puzzled by this remark, Alice did not. I saw an idea light in her eyes and began to wish I hadn't spoken. She rose from her kneeling position.

"I can be badly behaved, if that's what you'd rather, Papa" she offered sweetly, looking at a now blushing but eager-eyed Gabriel, "I'm sure I could"

"Alice Boleyn, if you dare - !" George had leapt from his seat and was glaring at our eldest daughter, face mottled with angry colour. Margaret scuttled over to me, eyes shining with enjoyment.

"You would not be able to stop me" Alice continued, smiling prettily, innocently, "Unless you married me to Gabriel. Then of course, all bad behaviour would be quite honourable"

George turned to me, still glowering, "She is most definitely your daughter"

I grinned, "I know. Oh, George, she knows what she's doing, what she's saying. You do too, don't you, Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded fervently, "Yes, of course I do. Oh, Sir, Madam, I love Alice . I have been courting her for some time now, with the intention of marriage"

"Have you?" Alice looked delighted, "Oh, I never knew you were intending marriage all along"

His face softened upon looking at her, "Of course I was"

I couldn't help beaming at the show of affection, but George was still not won over.

"The two of you are not getting married and that is final" he said firmly, slumping back down into his seat and picking up the summons letter once again.

I could see Alice's thoughts being calculated, and saw Gabriel looking at her as though he thought, as though maybe he knew, that she would come up with something. And she did.

"Papa, how about when I am fourteen?"

"How about what when you are fourteen?" George was being deliberately obtuse.

"Can Gabriel and I marry when I am fourteen? It is only a couple of months away, that's plenty of time for you to get used to the idea. Please, Papa, Mama. Please"

I looked hopefully over at George, almost as hopeful as the two young lovers. George sat in silence for some time while he deliberated. We all waited with bated breath.

"Fine" he said at last, grudgingly, "Fine. When you turn fourteen"

"Oh, Papa, thank you!" Alice leapt at George, flinging her arms around him and kissing him all over his face, bright with delight. Gabriel had soon joined her, wringing George's hand and promising to be the most faithful and loving husband in the entire world. They moved on to me, Alice whispering her tearful thanks in my ear and Gabriel kissing my cheeks with great enthusiasm. It did not take long for them to move on to each other, and watching the two of them kiss bought a tear to my eye – as well as a wave of protective nausea. George obviously felt the same.

"Hey! Excuse me! Excuse ME! None of that, please. Not until you're married"


	10. The French Court

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I cannot apologise enough for the amount of time I've taken updating this. I am so sorry. I do have excuses, good ones, but I'm betting you just want me to get on with the story, so...thank you so much for the reviews! If you can still be bothered to read this story, more would be great!**

"I can't believe we're doing this"

I grinned, "Having an audience with King Francois, or letting Alice get married?"

He chuckled darkly, "Both"

I squeezed his hand; the carriage that Francois had sent for us clattered beneath us. I didn't want to admit to him that I was frightened, as frightened as he was; despite my words of reassurance, I knew that Francois could easily be in league with Henry, could easily have invited Cromwell's men to court to arrest us, could easily be planning to refuse us the asylum we sought in his beautiful country. But for George's sake, I pretended that those things could not possibly happen, that I was convinced of our safety. He didn't need any more worry.

"Just in case...in case this is it, and he does arrest us, and I get locked back in the Tower – "

"Don't. They'd take my head off this time too, you know" I pointed out sharply, knowing it was true. This did not help. His face grew chalky pale, his hand gripping mine so tightly that I feared the fragile bones might break.

"Have you ever stopped to think that your life might have been so much easier had you never met me?"

I laughed, "I have thought it, on several occasions. It is the truth. But it would have been terribly dull"

"You may have found love somewhere else. With someone else. Someone safer"

"My husband, you mean? Ha! I could never have felt that way for him"

"How do you know? He was always kindly to you...at least, for a time. Without me in your life, you may have grown to care for him"

"I've already had to contemplate living without you once, I have no desire to do it again, thank you very much"

He fell silent for a time after that, the two of us gazing out of the little window in admiration. Paris was truly beautiful, mesmerising; the water of the Seine glittered and sparkled in the evening sunlight, the setting sun casting a romantic glow on the traditionally flamboyant building that made Paris so spectacular. I understood, now, Anne's love for France – and at the thought of Anne my heart contracted, just a little, and my nails bit into George's hand. He turned to look at me, a lost little smile on his face.

"I was thinking about her, too"

"Master George Boleyn and Lady Elizabeth Hollington"

I had forgotten that I now outranked my lover; even he looked a little startled by the fact. I also regretted the fact that I had not thought to tell the courtier introducing us to Francois that I was now planning to forsake my husband's name, and return to my maiden name until George and I could be married.

I had met King Francois only once before, and remembered it with a slight twinge of fear. He had attempted to seduce me during the court visit to Calais in 1532; the visit that made everyone in the world realise that Anne was going to be Queen of England and nothing was going to stop her. George had been furious, and I had fled from the King in a fit of nervous disgust. I had very little desire to see that man again; but our survival depended on it. And not just our survival, either, but the survival of the twin babes I carried.

King Francois was alone in the room – he had clearly requested a private audience. I shot a quick, panicked glance at George upon noticing this, and he swiftly reached out to take my hand. This was the first thing that the King of France noticed; I noticed his smile.

"Bonjour, bonjour, my dear friends!" he exclaimed as though he had known us for years, almost as though we had been his childhood playmates in the Royal nursery. I expect we both looked confused.

"Your Majeste" we murmured in unison. I dipped into a deep curtsey and George a swift, fluid bow. He would have to learn to rid himself of such airs and graces now that he was no longer a Lord, I thought with a small smile of my own. He still believed he was high-ranking and better than most, while the painful truth was that this was no longer the case.

"Rise, rise, there is no need for ceremony" he moved towards us, clapped George on the back like an old jousting partner, and stooped low to kiss my hand, eyes smouldering.

"Lady Elizabeth. I remember you well. Only you and one other have ever spurned my attentions"

I could feel my skin darkening with a rosy blush, completely mortified, "Your Majeste, I meant no offence – "

"Indeed, I suspect that you did not. You were merely being loyal to your lover. Who is, I must confess, a luckier man than myself, to be in possession of you" his eyes fixed on George, and the two of them shared a long look; a look which, I soon realised, was a wordless battle for my body. I had never felt more like cattle in my life.

"We are most intrigued as to why you wished to see us, Your Majeste" George said casually, his eyes never leaving those of Francois, "Are you troubled by our presence in your country?"

Francois laughed then, a loud, booming laugh that was so reminiscent of Henry that I shuddered. George noticed this, and drew closer to me. Francois seemed amused.

"The two of you have been together for some time, I presume?" he queried, ignoring George's question. It was my turn to speak.

"Yes, your Grace. From childhood we were friends, but we have been lovers for over a decade, now"

Francois looked impressed, and a little concerned; I knew from conversations with Mary that his long-term relationships with women had never been completely faithful, nor had any of them been wholly successful.

"A truly romantic tale. We French, we enjoy romance. Have a seat"

We darted wary glances at each other, but had little choice other than to follow the King's instructions. We sat side by side at the small round table; a table for playing cards. A deck was stacked high in the centre of the table; as we sat, Francois began dealing.

"I must have speech with you" he murmured, so softly that both George and I instinctively leaned forward to hear us, "Private speech. I have arranged this little tableaux in order for us to appear less suspicious. You are just two old friends visiting for a game of Pique. You both play Pique?"

"Yes" we chorused; Anne had taught both of us upon her return from France. I think, possibly, Francois knew of this, for he smiled that sly smile again. I was beginning to find it a little uncomfortable.

"Then we shall play"

We played the first round of the game in silence; George triumphed, and Francois laughed loudly.

"I had heard of your skill for cards, Master Boleyn. It is, indeed, impressive"

I gave George a sharp look. I had been purposefully fumbling my hand that the King might see my cards – I was used to playing with a King whose temper flared if he did not win every game. Francois seemed jolly, however, even amused by the fact that he had been beaten and, against my will, I began to relax.

"I was most sorry to hear of the events instigated by my brother King Henry" Francois said softly after a couple more games, "I remember Queen Anne – God rest her soul – with much fondness. I taught her to play Pique. She was a charming girl, the light of my court when she stayed here. I was sorry to see her leave us. And her fervent hopes for a strong diplomatic relationship with France once she was crowned were highly admirable. I hear she was a good Queen, and I well believe it"

"She was" I said before I could stop myself, "She was wonderful"

"She played a very clever hand" said George with a sigh, laying down an ace of spades, "But, in the end, she lost. The hand wasn't quite good enough"

Francois looked truly sympathetic, "You must miss her terribly. The two of you were close, I recall"

"Not as close as the charges at our trials presumed, but yes, we were"

"And how does your sister Marie fare? She is another I remember with great fondness, quite a beauty"

George's fists tightened on the cards; we both knew of the way Francois had treated Mary when she was his mistress, sharing her with all his friends despite the fact that it was against her will.

"She is distraught, of course. But she has a good and loving husband who I trust with all my heart to support her and help her through this difficult time. Her children are also a welcome diversion for her"

Francois turned on me, "You too have children, do you not, Lady Elizabeth?"

"Yes, your Majeste"

"And your husband did not mind being cuckholded? Or he was just too much of a fool to realise?"

I couldn't help the hint of a smile creeping onto my face, "The latter"

Francois chuckled, "I see. I expect he will divorce you, now"

"We have hopes that he will" I reached across to George and took his hand, "Circumstances have long prevented us marrying, though we have long desired to"

"Most women would be so very distressed at the thought of a divorce" his eyes twinkled; I smiled in response.

"I am not most women, your Grace"

George laughed at that, as did Francois. Despite my reservations, I was beginning to like this man. I much preferred him to the King of my own country, anyhow. I could sense that George, too, was beginning to warm to him.

"Indeed you are not. Do you know, Lady Elizabeth, that the only two women to have ever refused me are Queen Anne and yourself?"

I gaped, "Truly, your Majeste?"

"Well, she was enchanting. Not as beautiful as her sister, perhaps, but she had this way about her...all the men of my court fluttered around her. She enjoyed the attention, I feel. But she never allowed things to go any further. She was a true Lady. That is why I know the charges brought against her were undoubtedly false"

"Indeed" George agreed at once, eagerly, "She was innocent. I am innocent. The men executed prior to my beloved sister were innocent"

"I believe you. For this reason I am willing to offer you asylum and protection in my country. I am also willing to offer you both a position at my court"

George and I looked at each other, stunned beyond belief. I hesitated.

"Your Majeste...we are deeply grateful for this honour, and accept your offer of asylum with many fervent thanks. But..." I squirmed in my seat, "Your Grace, George and I cannot come to court. We have two daughters, both young and impressionable, and I am currently carrying twin babes. We need a place to raise our family, and I do not wish for my children to be raised at court"

Francois' eyes darted to my slightly rounded belly; he leant back in his chair, "I see. Then I shall grant you the use of a _maison_, here in Paris, for you to raise your family. You are welcome to visit court at any time – we will all welcome you with open arms. If anyone comes looking for you here, I and my courtiers will deny your existence"

I could have embraced him at that moment, perhaps even kissed him in rapture; I could not remember ever being so thrilled. George still look dumbfounded.

"Truly, your Grace?"

"Truly" Francois smiled at George, "And your daughters, upon marrying, will also be welcome here, with their husbands. No young girl should grow up without visiting court"

George looked a little more wary at that thought; I know he was thinking of Margaret, and her clear resemblance to me. Before I could voice these concerns, or betray himself, I spoke quickly over him.

"We are forever indebted to you, Your Majeste. Anything you ask of us, we will be willing to perform"

His eyes lingered on my breasts, and for a mere moment I regretted my words; then he waved his hand airily, still smiling.

"You owe me nothing, my Lady. I do this for Queen Anne, for the memory of my young _Petite Boullaine_"


End file.
